


Sex Sent Me to the Medbay!

by CaffeinatedJediRey



Series: Single Shots of Espresso [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "Sex Sent Me to the ER" AU?, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sex, Complicated positions, Crack, F/M, First Time Sex, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Rose is a Troll, Sexual injuries, TMI for Leia, Tent Sex, canonverse, reylo prompts, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedJediRey/pseuds/CaffeinatedJediRey
Summary: Rey and Ben finally take their relationship to the next level in a tent on the Resistance Base.  Ben gets inspired to try a position from an "adult" holovid that leads to the both of them hurting themselves.  Naturally, they end up in the medbay, and they never expected Leia to show up in the medbay the next morning with a new group of recruits!........Based on this prompt: “Ben and Rey end up in the med bay because they decide to try an ‘advanced position’ for their first time. What a perfect time for General Organa to be giving the new recruits a tour of the base, including the med bay.”





	Sex Sent Me to the Medbay!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on twitter as a twitter fic, and I cleaned it up a little to make it more suitable for Ao3 in case people prefer this format!

After a particularly intense battle with Pryde's forces on Kijimi, followed by another on Batuu, then yet another on Endor, the Resistance found themselves hunkered down on the desert planet of Pasaana. For whatever reason, the First Order had yet to find them.

While eating his dinner one night in the dining area, the former Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, now Ben Solo, noted that exactly two weeks had passed by without any threats from the First Order. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. Sure, it was nice that the Resistance was just starting to warm up slightly, okay, barely, to the idea of the dark sider now being a part of their cause. He was sure that they only tolerated him because he was General Organa's son. 

Plus, Rey was the one constantly advocating for him, and everyone in the Resistance loved Rey. Speaking of her, she was now talking with the "best pilot in the Resistance," Poe Dameron, about some adventure of his. In fact, everyone at the canteen table was intently listening to Poe. 

Ben just kept to his end of the table, quickly finishing off his plate. He only sat at the table at Rey's insistence. He and Rey were... complicated, to say the least. Sure, they had that whole force bond thing going for them; but, until a month ago, when Ben finally defected to the Resistance, the two had been arguing and at odds with one another.

Even when Ben was on the base, Rey was colder to him than with Finn or Poe. He couldn't really blame her. Who wouldn't want to be with the pilot (although he was pretty sure he caught said pilot fraternizing with Hux more than a few times after Crait)?

Unable to deal with wondering whether or not Rey preferred Poe to him, Ben quickly stood up from the table and took his dishes over to the washing station. He wasted no time in heading over to his tent, even though it was still bright outside and the sun hadn't gone down.

As he pulled off his shirt in preparation for bed, a gentle voice suddenly grabbed his attention.

"Ben? Is everything okay?" It was unmistakably Rey's voice.

"Yes. Just going to bed," he said nonchalantly. He heard the rustling of a zipper and turned around.

"You left awfully quickly tonight. I don't believe you," Rey commented as she let herself into the tent before stopping in her tracks. Her eyes widened at Ben's state of undress.

Ben huffed, "Believe it. And what's with the face? You've seen me like this before."

Rey hesitated as she looked back behind her. "Doesn't mean I don't respect your chest -- I mean, privacy!"

Ben frowned slightly in curiosity. That was an odd slip coming from Rey. Then again, it wasn't the first time his state of undress had flustered her.

"You're not invading my privacy. Now, what were you saying about my chest?" Ben said, saying the last part with a smirk and a teasing voice. 

"Nothing!" Rey snapped, "I-- You-- Nothing!" 

"What is it, Rey? Why does me leaving dinner require you coming here now?"

Rey sighed, “I’m noticing that you’re not really joining everyone else when we have free time. And...” 

Ben interjected, “If you’re worried about me making friends, don’t be. I’ll be out of the way of your friends and new boyfriend by the time this war is over, don’t worry.”

“What boyfriend?! Of course I want you to have friends here! My friends are yours, too!” Rey insisted. 

“Finn still hates me. Poe, the one who’s trying to get you, hates me more. Rose puts up with me. No they aren’t my friends,” Ben stated calmly.

“Stop it! Just give them more time! Also, Poe’s not my boyfriend, I thought--“ Rey suddenly stopped mid-sentence as she gazed at Ben. Her expression fell and she shook her head, “Never mind. I’ll leave you alone.”

Just as Rey began to back away from the tent, Ben reached out and grasped her arm before she could walk away any further. “You thought what?” He prompted. 

“Well, with all of this, aren’t you my boyfriend?” Rey remarked. 

“You haven’t really acted like it, to be honest.”

“But we’re always in the same room or sitting near each other when we’re awake? And there’s the force bond that hasn’t gone away?” Rey answered. 

Ben rolled his eyes, prompting Rey to finally step into the tent and zip up the flap for more privacy. “What is it Ben?”

Ben retorted. “You’re just around me all the time because the Resistance hates me! You’re my guard, of course, we are always near each other! But we haven’t really been together in private, and you’re always hugging Finn and Poe and Jessika and Rose... Never me.”

Now it was Rey’s turn to roll her eyes. “You’re mad because I haven’t hugged you? Here!” She began to start towards Ben with open arms, but hesitated as she took in his muscular, sweaty chest and thick, firm arms. 

Ben griped, “Exactly. You can’t even be bothered to--“

Tired of Ben’s snippy attitude, Rey grabbed his shoulder with one hand and his chin with the other as she rushed in for a kiss. It was a light one, simple, just enough to shut him up. 

Even then, she was amazed at how fast her heart raced and an increasing desire built up in her for more... It was a similar sensation she had to the one when she first touched hands with him in the hut. The desire to explore more of Ben, and for him to explore more of her in return.

Ben’s eyes widened in surprise at the kiss, and he jumped slightly at the sensation of Rey’s slender fingers on his bare skin. Her lips were softer than expected, and the kiss ended far too soon. He quickly pulled Rey back in and returned the kiss with a little more vigor. The kisses grew in intensity with each passing minute, and the two barely noticed the sun dimming outside the tent. The desert heat combined with the passion of their hungry embraces soon led to them wrestling in a way on the ground of the tent. 

Ben was the first to finally break the embrace, in spite of his erection straining against his trousers and begging for release. Rey caught her breath and looked up in confusion at the sudden action. She also realized that her core was uncomfortably wet at this point. Had she grossed him out?

Rey blurted out, “You didn’t have to stop. Unless you want to! That’s ok! This, being wet, is normal when--” 

This time it was Ben’s turn to silence her with a tender kiss before he answered, “I’m aware of that... I just wanted to ask?”

“Yes, Ben?” Rey asked, still nervously scanning his face for any signs of hesitation. 

“Have you ever…” he started before sighing, “I should be honest, I haven’t slept with anyone before. It was against the rules at Luke’s school, and Snoke made the knights abstain too.”

“Oh! That’s fine. I haven’t really ever been with anyone either...” Rey trailed off before quickly realizing something. No one had once interrupted them. Even with other tents neighboring them. They could... 

“There’s a first time for everything,” Rey remarked suggestively. 

Ben smiled broadly, a rare occurrence for him, as he answered, “Yes, there is... So, I can take this off you?” That last part sounded ridiculous in his own head, but Rey quickly stripped off her clothes. Not one or two pieces. No, she was quickly fully nude in front of him.

Ben took in a deep breath as he absorbed the sight of Rey’s lithe, tan body in front of him. He shook himself out of his trance and removed his pants. 

“How is THAT supposed to fit?” Rey exclaimed at the sight of his large dick. 

“It just does?” Ben shrugged.

Rey nodded and nervously ran her hands down Ben’s arms before pulling him flush against her and brushing her lips against his. This time, she decided to move her lips elsewhere, exploring him, down his neck and chest. Ben soon guided Rey to her back as he caressed every curve of her body, from her breasts to her plump ass. 

The two continued to take more time in kissing and fondling each other. So much so that Rey felt as if her pussy would implode if Ben didn’t just get on with the act of actually fucking her. Rey pulled back from the latest kiss and caressed his cheek with a free hand. “Ben, this is great, and I’m loving this. But, why don’t you go ahead and get inside me now?” 

Taken aback by the sudden request, and relieved, Ben answered, “If you insist, my dearest.” He flipped Rey on her back and thrust his dick into her vagina, pushing against the pressure of the entrance. 

Rey winced as he broke into her and quickly pushed him away, “Ow! Not like that! Damn, Ben!”

“But you said to get in now!” Ben defensively answered. 

“Slowly! Shit...” Rey complained. 

Ben stroked her hair and gingerly kissed her forehead, “I’m sorry.” He took a second to think before making another move. While he hadn’t had sex, he had definitely watched more than a few porn holovids in the past. He did need to relieve the sexual tension after all. There was a position that always seemed to make both parties especially satisfied in the end. 

“Why don’t you get on top of me? I have an idea,” Ben suggested, as he shifted to his side.

Rey nodded and climbed on top of Ben, her legs straddling his waist now that he was on his back. She assumed he wanted her to guide herself, so she began pushing her pussy against his dick, slowly adjusting to his size. 

Once she finally reached a comfortable pace, she spoke up, “Just keep going like this or...?” 

Ben nodded before adding, “Yes, just go faster and harder.” The new pace felt amazing to him, and Rey also seemed to be enjoying herself. This was working so far. 

Suddenly, Ben ordered, “Stop for a second! Now, let’s do this...” He puzzled over how to describe the position to her, so he commented, “Follow my lead and just relax, okay?” He guided her to her back and, trying to keep his dick inside her while he was in a kneeling position, he raised one of her legs and held her foot against his shoulder.

As Ben began to thrust into Rey, she commented, “Do I just lie here or what?” 

“Turn to your other side a little bit?” Ben suggested. The two of them increased their pacing, and suddenly, Rey’s foot slipped and bopped Ben in the face.

Stunned, Ben jerked away, lost his balance, and pulled Rey’s airborne leg in the opposite direction as he fell. At the same time, he felt a searing pain in his dick, and he bit down on his lip. Rey, on the other hand, shouted in pain as her leg was twisted at an unnatural angle. 

“Shit, Rey! Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” Ben apologized profusely as he disentangled himself from her. 

Rey winced as she moved her leg, her thigh muscles protesting with every slight move. “I don’t know... Ben, I don’t think your penis supposed to be that bent?" 

Ben looked down, and his penis was not only bent, but also turning purple. He grimaced and immediately grabbed his pants, pulling them on. He finally spoke, “We need to go to the med bay now. This is not how I planned on the first time going...” 

“Okay, can you help me get my pants on, too? I can barely move my leg,” Rey remarked, adding, “I’m starting to think sex is overrated.” 

As Ben helped Rey put on her clothes, he gave her a quick kiss and answered, “Don’t say that. We have plenty of time to get it right." 

Once they finally got their clothes back on, they began slowly inching towards the med bay. Thankfully, it was now night, so they just needed to walk along the edge of the camp, where there was minimal lighting. 

Even then, they caught Rose’s attention, since she was on watch duty that night. She shouted out, “Hey! You two left dinner so quickly tonight!” 

Rey shushed Rose quickly, “Be quiet! We’re going to the med bay now.” 

“What happened? Do I need to get Leia?” Rose asked, growing worried now that she noticed Rey’s limping and leaning on Ben for support. 

Rey and Ben’s eyes both immediately grew large and panicked, and they both spoke up at once. “No! Don’t tell my Mom!” “No, you don’t need to get Leia! We’re fine!” 

Rose raised an eyebrow, “What exactly just happened with you two?”

Rey groaned and replied, “We were... trying some things physically in the tent that we haven’t done before.” 

“Oh, so you did something during sex and got hurt?” Rose answered bluntly. 

Rey shushed Rose again and Ben rolled his eyes. He snapped, “Yes, and we need to get going right now.”

“Okay, okay, you can tell me more about it later,” Rose insisted before adding, “Just curious, was this your first time with each other?” 

Ben grumbled, “None of your business.” 

Rey snapped, “Yes. We will see you tomorrow. Good night!” 

Rose waved the pair off, wishing them quick healing, as she refocused her attention. She made a mental note, two notes really, to tell Poe and Finn she won the bet on when Rey and Ben would finally hook up, and to direct Leia to bring the recruits to the med bay first thing.

The morning soon rolled around, and General Leia made her way over to the dining area, noticing that Rey and Ben were absent this morning. She scowled slightly, but she would investigate later. Right now, she had to make sure all five of the new recruits were present and ready. 

Leia called the room to attention for her morning address; and she finished with a roll call for the five, including two humans, a twi’lek, and two togrutas. As soon as she settled at the table with the group for breakfast, Rose joined them at the table. 

Rose greeted Leia cheerfully “Good morning General!”

Leia replied, “Good morning Rose! You’ve all met each other, correct?” 

Once everyone nodded, Leia continued speaking to Rose, “How did the night watch go?” 

Rose answered nonchalantly, “Oh, uneventful. Nothing going on besides a couple of sand hares running around. But, I heard Dr. Kalonia got some new medical equipment yesterday? It might be educational for you all to go see the medical facilities after breakfast before everything else gets busy on base.”

Leia glanced at Rose with a slightly confused look, since she couldn’t recall any such shipments arriving yesterday. It was also an extremely specific and unusual statement coming from Rose. Still, it never hurt to give newcomers a basic overview of the available medical services and supplies, especially during wartime.

Leia finally replied with a nod, “Thank you, Rose. That sounds like a great idea. We can all head over as soon as we finish eating.”

An hour later, Leia led the recruits into the med bay, which was slightly busier than she expected. She knew no one was actively injured or acquired any illnesses as of yesterday. Something was definitely up here. Leia retained her composure as she requested Dr. Kalonia.

Dr. Kalonia’s attendant snickered while she addressed Leia, “Talk about timing. I’ll go get the doctor right away.” 

Leia frowned at the attendant’s unprofessional behavior. She would address her later after the tour. 

The doctor soon appeared, looking weary and frazzled. Her hair was unwashed, and she had visible bags under her eyes. “Good morning General Leia. I apologize for my appearance. It’s been a long night. So, you... want me to give a tour to the recruits now?” 

“Good morning, Dr. Kalonia. Please don’t apologize. Just a quick tour would be fine, if you are feeling up to the task?” Leia replied. 

Dr. Kalonia raised her eyebrows and sighed before assenting, “I just took a quick nap, so that won’t be a problem. Well, what are your names and where are you from?”

Kalonia attempted to keep the group’s attention away from the beds as she showed them the triage station, supply room, the examination machines, and the surgical area. However, the attention of one of the group’s members, Jannah, was caught by the sight of the inpatient quarters. Curious, Jannah broke away from the group and peeked in before Leia called her to attention. 

“I’m sorry, General Organa!” Jannah called back as she rejoined the group. 

The loud voices roused Rey from her sleep, and she called out for Kalonia, confused at the commotion. Soon, Kalonia arrived, along with the latest newcomers and a very familiar woman. 

“General Leia! I- What a surprise!” Rey exclaimed. 

This time, Rey’s voice woke up her bedside neighbor, Ben. Eyes still closed, Ben griped, “Can’t you all be quiet?”

Leia took in the sight of her son and Rey bedridden in medical gowns. She also noticed that Rey’s leg was elevated and supported by a sling. Leia exclaimed in shock, “Rey and Ben, what is going on here? Why didn’t you two let me know you were in the med bay sooner?”

Recognizing his mother’s voice, Ben immediately opened his eyes, “Mom!” He tried to sit up quickly. He winced at the pain in his pelvis as he did so. He continued speaking, “Um, we didn’t want to wake you up...” 

“Well, this is something you can always wake me up for… You can tell me,” Leia replied with a concerned expression. 

Rey and Ben shifted nervously, and Dr. Kalonia spoke up quickly, “General, why don’t we speak in private?” 

“No, it’s okay. You can tell us here. It’s important to know about the risks of fighting.” Leia insisted.

When Kalonia hesitated, Leia kept speaking, “Doctor, if they came in at nighttime with clearly physical injuries, it was due to sparring practice, wasn’t it?” 

Kalonia cleared her throat, “Rey has a quadricep tear, and Ben has a penile fracture. We performed surgery last night, and they should both make a full recovery in about two weeks, depending. This is not a sparring injury, m’am.” 

Leia’s eyes widened in shock as she connected the pieces. Flustered, she immediately waved to the recruits, “The tour’s over. You’re all dismissed.”

Once the recruits left the med bay, everyone remained silent for what felt like ages. Leia finally commented, “Well, you’re both up to date on contraceptives, per wartime policy, correct?”

“Yes, General Leia,” Rey answered quickly, her face flushed in embarrassment. 

“Okay, well, keep me posted on the recovery. And… Ben, I’m glad you’ve gotten together with a wonderful girl, but don’t do any more of what you were doing last night. Can’t afford to have the two of you out of commission when things get active battle-wise again --” Leia rambled until Ben cut her short. 

“Thanks for the approval. We will... be more careful... with our activities, Mom.” 

Leia nodded, “Good. Well, rest up. I’ll come visit again later today.”

“Bye, Mom.” 

“See you later, General.” 

Leia and Kalonia left the room without further ado, leaving Rey and Ben in solitude. “Could this get any more embarrassing?” Ben groaned. 

“Probably not,” Rey responded.

The next day, Rey and Ben were released from the med bay with recovery instructions, including no sexual activity for one month for Ben and physical therapy for Rey. As they headed to the dining area for breakfast, they noticed that nearly everyone was giving them looks, ranging from knowing to disgusted. 

Rey and Ben’s suspicions about the Resistance’s awareness of their sexcapades were confirmed when Poe shouted out to them, “Way to go, you two! How’s the soldier doing, Ben?” 

“Shut up, Poe,” Ben griped as he took a seat.

“Welcome back, Rey. Rose and I got you and Ben a present,” Finn said as he pulled out a bag with a string bow on top. 

“Thanks, guys!” Rey smiled as she eagerly opened the bag. It was a tablet disc for a data pad, labeled “Beginner’s Guide to Mind-Blowing Sex.” Rey glared at her friends as she quickly put the disc into the bag and dropped the bag at her feet. 

“Just thought you two would like the tips and advice,” Rose winked. “Poe recommended it, and Finn and I loved it.” 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Rey blurted out as she excused herself from the table.

After breakfast, Ben found Rey waiting by his tent, and he greeted her with a kiss. “If it helps, I finally got everyone to quit commenting on last night. Here’s a muffin for you, Rey.” 

“Thanks, Ben,” Rey smiled softly as they went into his tent.

They noticed a small package on the trunk next to Ben’s cot. Ben grabbed the package. It was a box of condoms. “Which one of these assholes did this?” He remarked, opening the note next to it.

He read it aloud, “Get well soon, my dear son! Better safe than sorry. No grandkids until after we defeat the First Order, please! Love, MOM.” 

Rey’s mouth opened in shock before she finally burst out in laughter. “Your Mom left you a gift, my love!” 

“What did you call me?”

“My love?” Rey answered, with a puzzled look. 

“You love me?” Ben asked, with a soft smile forming. 

Rey nodded as she ran a hand through his hair, “Yes, I do love you, Ben. No matter what.” 

Ben pulled Rey into a deep kiss. “I love you too. Can’t do anything for a month, I’m afraid.” 

“That’s okay, we have the rest of our lives,” Rey winked before she pulled Ben into an embrace, and they spent the rest of the morning talking and cuddling as they rested. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea or two for potential future one-shots related to this, if anyone is interested in more like this. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this! Any comments, opinions, or feedback?


End file.
